User blog:BigSilkWithTheGoodMilk/Anxiety's Drag Race: Season 6, Episode 8 Summary
EPISODE 8: The Snatch Game ''After Sweet's Elimination, the queens all re-enter the Werkroom to discover Sweet's Mirror Message. It reads, "Oh gross, I was supposed to win. Lovely I'm sorry, there's always All Stars". Keisha wipes down the mirror and all the girls go and relax around the lounge. Sophie says that she was shook to see Keisha stay over Sweet considering she had a better track record than Keisha. Shooketh brings up that the lipsyncs really do matter and if you don't slay it, you will go home no matter home good or bad you've been doing. Keisha admits that she is a tiny surprised to still be here but promises from now on, she's going to bring it 100%. Daisy says in confessionals, "Girl, what is it now? Your 7th opportunity shine and it's now your 3rd time in the bottom? I don't see you staying much longer. *sips Redbull*". All the girls then congratulate Charli on her 3rd win. Yen mentions that this is her 3rd win already, and says that she is feeling a little intimidated. Charli thanks everyone and says that she's very proud of what she's bringing to the competition. Leo says that she's getting a little frustrated that's it's now Week 7 and she still hasn't won a challenge. Taneesha agrees with her and says that she is on the verge of quitting cause it's really frustrating that she's bringing her all and the judges aren't living for it. Taneesha explains further that she doesn't see any point in her still being here at this point.  '' The next day, Jake introduces the girls to their next Mini Challenge which will be Reading Is Fundamental. All the queens get excited to read each other to filth. Each queen takes their turn reading one another. Keisha, Daisy, Shooketh and Taneesha do the best and really make everyone laugh with their insults. In the end, Keisha is declared the Winner of the Mini Challenge. Soon after, Jake introduced the girls to their next Main Challenge which will be The Snatch Game. All the queens cheer and get excited to impersonate a celebrity. Afterwards, Jake leaves the Werkroom and the queens all begin preparing for The Snatch Game.  In the Werkoom, all the queen are preparing for the Snatch Game. Some queens are busy getting their looks and runways ready while others are chatting about who they're going to be impersonating. Charli says she is going to impersonate Brazilian drag queen Pabllo Vittar. explains that she has a bubbly and striking personality which is easy to impersonate. Daisy seems a little sceptical with Charli's Snatch Game choice. Charli says that she is confident she can slay. Keisha and Leo discuss who they're going to impersonate. Leo says she is going to Maya Angelou while Keisha says she is also going to impersonate Maya Angelou. All the girls say "Ooooh, who's gonna have to swap?" Both queens discuss for a bit about if they're going to swap their characters and eventually they decide they're both going to impersonate Maya Angelou. Yen and Taneesha are confident that some shenanigans are about to go down today.  On the Set of The Snatch Game, Charli impersonates Pabllo Vittar, Daisy impersonates Rihanna, Keisha and Leo both impersonate Maya Angelou, Shooketh impersonates Lady Gaga, Sophie impersonates Katy Perry, Taneesha impersonates Diana Ross and Yen impersonates Jisoo. All the queens introduce themselves. Keisha and Leo off the bat decide to work off each other and put on a bit of improv and act like one is better than the other. They both bring great chemistry and make Jake laugh alot. Taneesha surprisingly does Diana justice and does kind of a crazy Diana but a tiny bit more toned down and still funny. She answers the questions like Diana and interacts good with everyone else. Daisy and Shooketh impersonate their characters well. Daisy does a 'just got beat up 2009 Rihanna'. She makes Jake laugh quite a bit. Shooketh does alright as Lady Gaga but seems a little flat but makes up for it with her answers and makes Jake laugh too. Charli as Pabllo is really confusing cause she's just sitting their pouting her lips. She does answer some questions well but falls flat towards the end. Sophie bombs hard as Katy Perry. She doesn't answer any of the questions like Katy and doesn't make Jake laugh at all. Yen also flops too. She doesn't bring any characterisation to the panel and actually becomes a cringfest when she tries to steal the spotlight.  On the Mainstage, Guest Judges include Kim Petras & Gus Kenworthy. After the runway, Daisy and Shooketh are declared Safe. They leave the stage into Untucked. The rest represent the Tops and Bottoms of the week. During critiques, Charli is told that is was a big risk to choose someone such as Pabllo because she doesn't have an easy personality to impersonate. They read her for not doing much and giving a very underwhelming Snatch Game. Keisha is told that she was just amazing on the panel and really bonded well with Leo. Both of them are told that is was also very risky to do what they did but they executed it flawlessly. Sophie is told that she had no presence on the panel and didn't impersonate Katy Perry at all. She is read for her last couple of weeks in the top and her now possibly in the Bottom. Taneesha is told that her Diana Ross was very funny and fun to interact with. She knew what to say and did a good job. Lastly, Yen is told that she was just a mess, not even a hot mess on the panel. She didn't impersonate her character well and became very cringy towards the end. Back in Untucked while the Top and Bottoms queens are being critiqued, the Safe queens relax, drink and talk some shit. Daisy and Shooketh congratulate each other on making it through Snatch Game. They both agree that being safe on this challenge is kinda a relief cause bombing Snatch Game isn't something anyone wants to do. They begins to discuss who could be winning and in trouble. Daisy says she is worried for Charli as her Snatch Game was not good, but Yen and Sophie might be in the Bottom 2. Shooketh agrees and says that the Win is a toss up between Leo and Keisha. Soon after, the Top and Bottom queens enter Untucked. They grab their drinks and relax. Everyone is a little on edge with their critiques. Charli begins to panic about possibly being in the bottom and starts rambling on about how this week has been a massive disaster. Everyone is a little set back with Charli's meltdown. Shooketh tries to calm her down by saying that because Charli has been slaying it up until this week, the bar has been set so high for her and any little mistake will be noticed. '' ''Back on the Mainstage, Keisha and Leo are both declared the Winners of the Main Challenge with Taneesha ultimately being Safe. Out of the Bottom 3, Charli is declared Safe leaving Sophie and Yen in the Bottom 2. The two lipsync to "New Rules" by Dua Lipa. Sophie gives fresh energy to the stage and really eats up the performance. Yen pulls out some moves but they are complacent and don't mix well with the song. After the lipsync, Sophie stays while Yen is Eliminated and Sashay's Away. 7 Queens Remain Category:Blog posts